Blushing Rose
by WaterLily95
Summary: Then and there, she couldn't help but compare herself...as the true blushing rose Aang had always wanted... Kataang!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

**Blushing Rose**

She could see his cheeks pinkening as he felt her presence. She could hear his content sighs as he struggled to concentrate on his training. She could feel him watching her. And she couldn't handle it.

_Tension._

"One hot squat. Two hot squat. Three..." he chanted quietly, his hands behind his head.

Irritation etched slightly upon his face as he answered every croak of any badger frog with groans and hesitating fire fists.

The young Avatar gazed over to the nearby waterbender, feeling the need to speak to her. With an urging temptation, he cut his training short and rushed over to a nearby pillar, glancing shyly at her from a distance. But before he could go any further, Katara shifted her nervous eyes in his direction, startled at the croak of what seemed to be another badger frog. With a frustrated glare towards his surroundings, he hurried back to his spot, Zuko's words encircling in his head.

He had planned to spend some time with Katara that day, considering the fact that they were a couple now..at least they should have already been. And there it was-that mystery of life he knew couldn't be answered so simply. Did she love him back?

For a moment, his lips tingled as he whispered her name gently and silently. The submarine kiss replayed in his mind as he stole a moment to watch her every now and then. Even now, he could feel the contact of her trembling lips and his determined ones, grasping and encasing the other's softly. He imagined how it felt to stay close to her, placing one hand on her shoulder and firmly grasping her left palm with the other. As the heat rushed up to his cheeks, he felt a small smile playing on his lips.

_Reminiscence._

He was an innocent airbender, wanting nothing more than her love. He had been stuck in mere daydreams since that fateful moment a year ago when he first awoke in her arms. Through any situation, he knew that he could lean onto only her for help or support. The cave kiss, the fortune at Aunt Wu's village, and now, the invasion lip lock. And this is when the theory (well, let's go with reality) of love at first sight comes into started off as a crush progressed into a mutual love, coming to the point of. And he couldn't be patient any longer. Here he was, the most powerful being on earth jolting through the air under the instruction of what seemed to be every badger frog in the Western Air Temple...and yet, he didn't have the courage to face her.

Apprehensive heartbeats.

With a groan, he delivered a strong front kick, sending a wave of flames beneath him as he commanded himself to get a break. He walked over towards the temple courtyard, searching for her. Within moments, he grinned widely.

As he stepped over to her, he felt his determined expression return to his face. The urge to kiss her again blanketed over him for the millionth time that day. His heart skipped another beat yet again, and his conscience screamed at him to go on and proceed. But he brushed it aside, taking small steps but wishing to hurry up at the same time.

_Longing._

She felt his footsteps behind her, approaching her form with slow strides. Instantly, her cheeks pinkened to the color of a nearby cherry blossom tree, towering over her. But she turned and faced him anyway, despite the reddening hues of her cheeks.

"Hey, Aang." she answered casually, but failing to keep a straight face as she turned her gaze away again.

"Hey, Katara." Aang greeted her, smiling.

There was an awkward pause settling upon the two. The airbender's urge grew stronger as passion flared in his smokey, grey eyes. He couldn't take it. He had to do this.

"Katara, I..." he trailed off, unable to meet her shy, ocean hues. "I..."

"What is it, Aang?" her asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Aang closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He stared deeply into her beautiful eyes, reaching behind his back and offering her a single red rose. Its petals wavered from the breeze that peeked over to them within the early summer air, brightening its glow upon its attractive gentleness.

"Thank you, Aang! I love it.." she whispered, smiled back sheepishly, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. There was another pause, and this time, it was short-lived. Courage fell upon him again as he reached the peak of his patience. He couldn't resist.

_Closer._

Katara noticed the way he looked at her. Her attention focused expectantly upon him, exhiliration glistening upon her expression. Somewhere within her, she felt the need to back away. But she couldn't...she didn't want to.

_Closer...again..._

With another stare, he locked his eyes with hers. Slowly, he started moving closer towards her, his lips still tingling. He held his breath, answering his screaming conscience with his next move. He felt a rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins.

_So close..._

As Katara backed up against the cherry blossom tree, the Avatar paused. The two froze in place as they realized how close they were...only centimeters apart.

This was it!

"A-Aang?" Katara whispered hesitatingly as he continued to step closer.

But the airbender didn't stop himself. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and reaching forward. With a bold courage, he finally closed the gap, touching his lips again with hers.

Katara's eyes widened as she felt his hand wrapped over her waist. She couldn't really believe this was happening. She was kissing her best friend! Well..he was kissing her. And that was what the surprise was. Was he the innocent Aang she had known from the start?

The waterbender felt him smile widely as he continued to lean further into the kiss. And honestly, she couldn't help but blush and remain where she was, unsure on how to respond to the kiss. She didn't want to stop him, but merely stood in her place, her arms clinging to the tree branch around her. To add to the moment of romance, another breeze whooshed past, teasing the cherry blossom petals as they fell upon them, encouraging the moment with their natural support. And eventually, her eyes closed, and she gave in...After what seemed to be an eternity, he pulled away softly, his lips still puckered. For another long moment, he looked hopefully at her stunned expression, expecting acceptance to his feelings instead of the usual confusion. But as his cheeks continued to embrace the heat rushing up to them, he then walked away, as quietly as he came.

Katara breathed heavily as she looked at the rose she held in her sweating arms. She felt a strange tug at her heart. She turned away and hugged the rose to her heart, hiding her shy smile from anyone's view. Then and there, she couldn't help but compare herself...as the true blushing rose Aang had always wanted.

And somewhere near the cherry blossom tree, a certain airbender smiled.

_His Blushing Rose..._


End file.
